The goal ofthe Pathology Core is to provide professional services and expertise to all Investigators ofthe Program Project Grant. To facilitate these goals the Pathology Core will provide 1) technical assistance for labor intensive histotechnology techniques from tissue processing to specialized staining, 2) professional veterinary pathology support for gross, microscopic and anatomic phenotyping of the CF pig studies, 3) economic benefits through centralization of equipment, experienced professional staff and availability of specialized reagents, and 4) consultation and instruction in specialized morphologic techniques and image analysis. Program Investigators will have full access to the Core's expertise and resources. The Pathology Core will provide its services to Program Investigators in a timely and efficient manner for optimal assessment of tissues. The Specific Aims of the Pathology Core are: 1) Provide scientific support, expertise and technical labor for microscopic slide processing from tissues, routine to specialized application of histochemical stains, and immunohistochemistry techniques. 2) Provide expertise and resources to develop new morphologic or morphometric techniques as required to facilitate the needs of Project Investigators. 3) Provide veterinary pathology support (though boarded veterinary pathologists) for examination and interpretation of gross to microscopic tissues from the CF pig model and for consultation in experimental design. ? 4) Provide expertise and a uniform framework for the standardized assessment of tissues collected by Project Investigators to define a comprehensive anatomic assessment/phenotype of porcine CF models and experiments.